Hellfire and Destruction
by Threeseven333
Summary: Rin Okumura is the son of the 'Blue Flame' Satan, the true Satan that 'died' during the Great War. When Satan tries to reclaim Rin, he fails epically, killing Father Fujimoto in the process. In the end, a devil gets summoned to the two. After those events, Rin goes to Kuoh Academy to study and he befriends certain people. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Hellfire and Destruction

A Blue Exorcist and Highschool DxD Xover

**Alright. This first chapter is the prologue which was basically about the first two episodes of Ao No Exorcist. I've used the two schools—Kuoh Academy and True Cross Academy. Firstly, I haven't replaced Issei, but Rin only gets Rias and Akeno. This may change but oh well. As far as I know, I'm sorry if I miss out on info on Highscholl DxD 'cause I haven't gotten as far in the light novel. The some arcs will be based on both stories. Others will be up to my imagination. Anyway. I'll let you know now, that I won't let Astaroth be completely exor ised the second time. He will attend Kuoh Academy to keep an eye on Rin. Anyway. This is it. **

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist or Highschool DxD. Enjoy the fanfi. though.**

* * *

Summary: Rin Okumura is a 15 year old boy who recently found out he was the son of Satan. No, not the Four Great. The original 'Blue Flame' Satan. It's said that the 'Blue Flame' Satan died during the Great War of the three factions, but how is it that he had appeared to claim Rin? He fails to claim Rin, kills Rin's foster father, but atleast he was able to get the two into the Gehenna gate to bring them to the other side. Seconds before Rin's foster father dies, a certain someone is summoned. A few weeks after the incident, Rin gets enrolled into Kuoh Academy. The complete opposite of True Cross Academy. What will happen to Rin now? What's Rin's goals now? One thing's for sure, he's still being targetted.

Prologue.  
Rin's POV.

My name is Rin Okumura. Age fifteen and currently unemployed...as of two days ago. I have a twin brother named Yukio Okumura and being the smartass he is, he went off to some prestigous academy. He had left yesterday, leaving my fath—wait. No. The old fart and I alone in the monastary. That's right. We live in a monastary. My father is a priest. Shiro Fujimoto. Most call him Father Fujimoto. Now. Enough about the background. Onto the story.

It had only been yesterday and already that many things happened to me. I lost my job, my brother had gone to his prestigous school and...I had seen that thing. That monkey like thing...

And today..I'd had woken up. Thinking it was any other day. I mean...seriously! I look out the window expecting sunlight and I get...these tiny black flying things out in the sky. Everywhere actually. I had put on a jacket and some jeans and rushed out to see the phenomenon.

"What...these things are everywhere...do these people not care..?" I asked myself as I looked around only to find more of these black things. "Oku~mura~!" I hear a voice coming from my left. That voice... Ugh! No way! Really?!

I look to my left and see a white haired boy covered in bandages and his group walking toward me. "Can we have a chat?" The boy asked mischievously. There are alot of those black things surrounding him!

"What are you so scared of?" The white haired man taunted. "Would you like to hide behind your mommy?" Another of his group added in as they began laughing.

I couldn't bear them any longer so I decided to just walk away, but as expected, they decided to follow me. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was merely playing around with those pidgeons and must've gone overboard," Was the guy's pathetic excuse of nearly shooting my eye out with an arrow.

"Well then? How much do I need to repay you?" That question caught me off guard. Pay me? For what? "Hah?" Was my uneducated reply. "My parents are quite famous you see, and I'm going to Kuoh Academy. It would be terrible if there were rumours about me." Ah. That's why. His reputation...

"You're going to Kuoh Academy like Yukio? That's not good..." I muttered that last part to myself, however he seemed to pick it up. "That's right. Keep quiet about it, would you? I'll pay ya. Let's leave this a secret," He replied as I tucked my hands into my pockets. "Hah. I thought you had something to tell me. I don't need your money," I shooed them off before walking away.

"Are you trying to act cool?" Came the far reply of the white haired boy. I heard him laugh as he continued, "You guys are so poor, you can't even transfer schools! Your little brother," he flashed a 10,000¥ bill, "didn't he get into school after desperately borrowing money from everyone? How pathetic!" How dare he?!

"And now he has to cut his sch—"

SMACK. I had slammed my right fist down onto his bandaged cheek and he sprawled onto the floor. "You can say whatever you want about me...but don't say shit about my little brother!" I shouted as he got up. But then... His face...he turned his face to me and he had canine fangs replacing his teeth.

He...he began growing horns, tipped in red and he had gotten taller too. His nails had grown longer and he sprouted a tail. "This guy isn't human..." I managed to say, shocked at the sight before me. However. I had gotten knocked down by his peers. "Why doesn't anyone notice..?" I ask myself as I struggle to get up. "Eye for an eye...tooth for a tooth, as they say.." The demon said pulling a hot rod out of a barrel.

As I saw what he pulled out, I had finally begun to take in my surroundings. An alley...great. Just great. "I'll give you back the pain I felt two-fold." The demon said as he got closer. "I-Isn't this too much..? Sh-Shiratori?" One of his peers ask nervously. "If you do more than this...then it's possible you could end up—" the other peer got interrupted as he got kicked on his chest.

"Shut up!" He had gotten a good grip on my hair and forced my head up. He then moved the hot rod closer to my face. "Where do you wanna get burned...? Oh! I know! How would you like a scar over your eye?"

'Shit...this guy's serious...' I thought shakily as the rod got closer to my eye. "IT'S GOING TO BE A HUMAN BARBECUE!" Shiratori, the demon, shouted in amusement. "STOP IT!" I shouted, my eyes had suddenly become a light blue and light blue flames erupted from my body, getting Shiratori's peers off me.

"Blue flames.." I look at my palm, which was bursting with blue flames. "Blue flames...you are surely the descendant of Satan.." Shiratori said as he had gotten closer. "I knew it. My eyes could not be tricked." Shiratori continued. "Hello young master. My name is Astaroth. Demon King of Rot." The demon king kneeled, holding out his hand. "Shall we go, young master?"

'Young master..? This guy tried burning my face off just mere minutes ago...' I thought, slightly amused. "Your true father awaits your arrival."

"True..father...?" I asked myself. I know full well that the old fart was my foster father but...who was my true father?

"In that heart, the devils are many." A new voice had joined in as I jerked my head towards the source of that new voice. The old fart?! "Work according to their deeds, and their evil deed which is thus further tangled with; providing them the brunt of one's work and make them uncapable. Destroy them in such a way, they may not offend you twice." Fujimoto muttered as he got closer. For some reason, when he muttered that verse, I got a minor headache.

"You bastard! You're an exorcist, huh?!" Astaroth growled, as he rushed toward dad. "Lord, bless me."

"You keep saying those cursed words, so I will shut that mouth of yours!" Astaroth had thrusted his left arm foward only for the old guy to sidestep and flip him over. Talk about awesome! But right now, I was just processing the sight of this small battle.

"And so! You shall perish!" He had casted his index and middle finger unto the downed demon and a black substance has escaped from Astaroth's mouth. "Is he alright..?" I pointed at the now unconcious Shiratori. "He's fine. I will explain everything along the way. For now, every demon of all kinds are after you. We must hide you before they appear." My dad pulled me up on my legs. "Wait! I don't even...Who am I..?" I asked, getting a very straightforward answer. "You aren't human. You are the bastard of a devil. Not just any devil. The original devil, Satan himself." I gasped at that answer. I'm Satan's...? But... No way...

I knew from the time I was young...that I wasn't normal.

•Flashback•

I was about six or seven, and standing behind three woman and three kids muttering insults at me as I walked away from them all dirtied up.

"Why is that boy so ferocious?"

"It would be better if he leave."

I had ignored the insults as I just kept walking away from them. I was covered in bruises and dirt. But the last insult stabbed me.

"He's the child of a devil!"

"You're wrong, I'm...I'm not a devil!" I shouted before crying.

•Flashback End•

As of now, we had escaped the alley and are now running on the catwalk behind the Fureai Shopping District. "I will explain. There are two dimensions of this world. Like a mirror reflecting each other. We live in Assiah, the physical world. The other is the Underworld...or Hell. Though there is another, but I'll tell you that later." Dad explained as we kept on running and another demon forms in our path. He had sliced right through the demon with his index and middle finger. "Through here!" Dad had run off the catwalk and had jumped across the building. Amazing! He's so old and he made it across!

It was then my turn to jump. I had surprisingly jumped across, however at landing, I had begun to fall backward, until dad caught my hand. We had sprinted through the rooftop and to the fire escape. "Quickly. As I was saying, we inhabit two dimensions...no...three...but only those holy enough know the third one. For now, only focus on the Underworld. You came from the mightiest clan of the Underworld. The clan of Gehenna." Dad continued as we finally got inside the fire escape. Once inside, dad had shut the door quickly and sighed. "It's not everyday you can babysit..." He mutters. "Hey! Shut up!" I weakly retorted, catching my breath.

"Let's get home while the chance is ours." Dad said as he rushed down the stairs. "Wait! It isn't done yet?" I shouted to him, following after. "No.. Many devils will come to you for all kinds of purposes. The sun will soon set. That is when demonic activity is most highest." Dad explained again as we reached the bottom of the building.

A few more minutes of running and I could see dad's assistants waiting for us by the monastary. "Oh! Father Fujimoto!" The both greeted as we rushed through the gate. "We exorcised all Coal Tars and there are about thirty barrier seals around the church."

"Double it, or we won't last 'til morning." Dad commanded as we walked into the church. In the background, I saw a black bird try to penetrate the fences of the church only for it to be zapped down.

"The one on his way are descendants of Astaroth. Be sure to use Double C Holy Water in the sewers." Dad had walked over to a strange cabinet and moved it with ease. "Here, boy!" He called out to me as I run over to him. Behind the cabinet were staircases leading to a very small basement.

"I-In here..?" I run over to him and look inside the basement which holds a what seemed to be a red wooden cabinet. 'What a strange key..' I thought as I looked at the item dad was holding.

As soon as he unlocked it, I stepped closer and gasped. It was a sword. A purple sheath and a long strip of red cloth. "The Kurikara."

I moved my head from the sword to my dad. "It is a legendary demon slaying swords. Capable of killing demons...and angels and fallen angels," I had heard dad mutter something after 'killing demons'. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. I have transferred your demonic powers to this blade and sealed them in the scabbard," He said as he hands the weapon to me. "My...my powers?"

"Yes. This sword is more important than your life. Don't ever let it fall into someone else's hands. Always keep it by your side. Even while you sleep." I keep switching from looking at the sword and then to dad, and back.

"Remember this—this sword must never be drawn. Once it's been drawn, your powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being human again." Dad finished up as I heard rumbling in the background. "W-Wait! If I'm a demon...what about Yukio?" I ask, worried about the power my brother doesn't realize he has.

"You and Yukio are fraternal twins. Yukio was undeveloped and frail, so he was too weak to hold the power. Only you have inherited this power." Wait...did...everyone know about this..? That.. "Does everyone know about this?! Th-That I'm Satan's spawn?!" I shouted with hurt in my eyes. They've kept something so important away from me...I have the right to deserve to know...

The rumbling had gotten a tad bit worse and then  
CRASH.

"I'd raise you as long as you are human. The second you draw that sword, or know that you are a devil, you're out of my reach. In order to keep you alive— you, of demonic origin— it was the condition I had to meet." Dad explained as if he read what came out of my mind.

As I was about to speak, there had been a more than usual louder rumbling and a crash. Dad and I jolted up the stairs and into the monastary and we get greeted by...a truck. Followed by the crash, I was able to make out ghouls that resembled dogs. "I have come for you, my young prince! Come! Let's return home together!"  
It was Astaroth again and suddenly, his arm had lengthened and reached out to grab my leg.

Once he grabbed it, an exorcist splashed holy water all over him. "That burns, you little shit!" Astaroth shouted, as he clutched his head in pain. Suddenly, I had been picked up.

"Stay down here until morning, when demonic activity will wear down. Leave, and hide where demons can't find you." Dad said as he felt for his pocket. He then propped me up...and pushed me down the stairs.

"Augh!" I shouted in pain as I landed on my back. When I had gotten up, dad had sealed the basement entrance. "Wait!"

"Let me outta here, old man! Lemme out!" I shouted and banged at the bottom of the cabinet. Seconds later, I heard a loud blast go off. 'Me...a demon..?' I asked myself as I kept pounding and finally stopping. Soon, brief flashbacks occured. Yukio and I, in komonos on Christmas. Dad taking a picture. Us at the beach. Us at a recital. Us blowing a cake at our birthday..and then... Me holding clutching my bloodied and damaged hand. Me looking at the destruction of my preschool classroom..

"Really...I'm not.." Finally, with all the strength I could muster, I pushed the cabinet away. I had taken one look outside and horror had etched itself onto my face. "My home...my friends...and that...Astaroth thing...it got larger.." I said as I eyed a broken hoe.

"I'll rip out the guts of every last one of you!" Astaroth shouted, as I ran for the broken hoe and threw it. It managed to hit its shoulder. Sweet! "Hey! I said we aren't done talking yet, old fart!"

"Y-Young prince...what on Earth.." I heard the thing mutter as I saw dad step on it and hold a shotgun barrel to its face. "Lord, hang a millstone around his neck. He may not rise again from the depths inhabited by Leviathan!"

"N-No! Stop!"

"Unable to hear, to see, imprison him in darkness!" The old man shouted as a black substance had escaped the pinned down demon's mouth. In mere seconds, he became normal.

"Shouldn't you be getting those wounds checked?!" I asked in a loud voice as everyone got up to do what dad instructed them to. "Our first priority is getting you to safety. Don't forget, it's you they're after!" Dad replied, stretching his back.

"So...what you're saying is...everything'll be fine once I'm gone." I retorted in a voice of hurt. "Rin.."

"I'll be happy to bounce. It's better if I do, right?" I muttered to myself as I walked away. "Rin!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flicked it away, and turned around. "Let go of me! You just kicked me out anyway! I know I was the retarded son anyway! Wait...we aren't even related! What?! Are you trying to be the perfect dad one last time?! Gimme a break. You're not my dad! You're nobody to me! So don't let me catch you trying to be my father again!" I shouted, earning a slap.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as the little scene occured. "It will be morning soon. Grab your things." Da— wait. Father Fujimoto said in a soft voice. I just stood there in that position for a while before gritting my teeth. "I understand." I softly replied.

I walked away slowly, and then...I heard a thud. I turned around slowly to see dad on the floor, clutching his chest. "Father Fujimoto!" One of the exorcists shouted, rushing toward him. "No! Stay away!" Replied dad in a strained voice. Suddenly, the lights go out. Like...all of them just broke and powered off.

I heard demonic chuckling from where dad was. "At last.. I've claimed this body as mine!" This was not...dad's voice.. "Dad!" I run over to him, gripping my Kurikara.

I saw dad smile and...I saw canine fangs. It looked like he was about to tear someone's throat out. I had backed away slowly. "Hello! My long lost son!" The demon finally said, as blue flames erupted everywhere. Like mine but...incredibly stronger...

"Oh but I jest! Hahahahahaha!" The demon got up and laughed maniacally, his tongue swishing in the air. Ew. "What happened, old fart?!"

"He's been possessed. Satan has claimed his body! But...this is impossible...the 'Blue Flame' Satan died during the first Great War..." An exorcist shouted, who was leaning on a column.

"Exactly! I am one of the four First Satans! And I was the first born devil of the four as well! I am the father of the Gehenna clan, and your true father!" It shouted in a 'matter of fact' voice. His eyes...I had just noticed now...but his eyes...brown with red slits in the middle. The hue of the flames only add to the onimous eyes.

"You can call me dad if you want!" He laughed maniacally again, this time, his entire body going into a spasm like movement. "Father Fujimoto!" The exorcists had run up to him, only to be burned by blue flames.

His eyes and nose began bleeding furiously. I was only able to stand there and watch the horrendous sight before me, too startled to move. "Time is running out for me," and just when I thought it could get worse, he ripped off dad's fingers from his hand. Blood had then began collecting into a rectangular shape. "This body doesn't have much time. Everything I use...gets destroyed. Like this body...and the bodies before this...just like your mother," he smiled, as more blood kept pouring out.

I stared at the pool of blood in horror, as a type of substance began forming on it. It was...it was laughing...and it formed babies...baby heads with demonic teeth, all in the color of navy blue, maroon, and a sickly green. On one side of this...pool, a golden arch had formed. "Wh-What is this?!" I asked in horror, moving back until i hit a broken chair, which I fell down. "Gehenna Gate."

"Now then! Off to Gehenna!" The demon said happily as he walked over to me calmly. "W-Wait! Stop!" I shouted, as blue flames erupted from my body as well. "Hahah...hahahahaha! Did you just piss or something?!" He grabbed my collar and dragged me to the Gate. On the way there, I had passed by a shard of glass which reflected my true form. I looked...seemingly the same...but...my ears...my eyes were blue...I had canine teeth..and I looked more...demonic...

"Is that what I...look like..? Then I truly am..." I trembled as I was being dragged, unable to take in the sight I saw. "The blood of the strongest devil runs in your veins, yet you exist here, in Assiah. You are an extraordinary being!" I had then been thrown into the disgusting Gate. I then had the feeling I was sinking.  
Slowly...slowly...slowly. I cried for help though everyone was knocked out.

"Incredible birth cries! Happy birthday! My dear son..."

"Help me!" I shouted, as I kept being pulled in deeper by the gate. And then... "No...it isn't true..." Dad had said in a normal voice. Dad! That means he! No...he won't survive. Injuries like that will...

The demon had then grabbed his necklace, which extended into a needle and stabbed himself, not before pulling out a small flier. "Use only for emergencies..." Dad said, as he collapsed onto the gate. "Hear my plea," Dad muttered before a purple circle with a wierd sign appeared. It began spinning and someone had slowly appeared. The blue flames died out of dad and a man in white appeared. He had a white tophat, a a white undershirt and formal dress shirt, and jester-like pants and pointy shoes. He had forest green eyes and purple hair...a purple beard too.

"Fujimo— dear me..." The man stopped mid-sentence as he took in the sight. "What happened here..?" He asked, looking around until he spotted us in the Gehenna Gate. "It's too late...the Gate has already...grasped you..." I heard the demonic voice say, before finally going silent.

"A bet's a bet, Shiro." I heard the man mutter. "Hello, Rin Okumura, my young brother. It's been such a long time." The man smiled at me. Hello?! Do you not see what's going on?! "H-Help...me," I finally mustered. "I see... I can't help you. But what you can do is draw the sword. Destroy it." He offered up. That wasn't such a bad idea. But my powers. "But my powers!" I shouted, gripping my Kurikara. "I can cast a spell, hiding your demonic presence, to the point where you'll seem human." He explained, as I hesitantly drew my blade. I finally unsheathed it, and out came blue flames. I had grown a bit taller, my ears and teeth had gotten pointier, my eyes become light blue, and I...sprouted a tail.

"Hyaaaa!" I shouted as I plunged the sword into the Gate which shrieked and then disappeared, leaving my dad's body and I on the ground.

"As I said before. Hello, Rin Okumura, my young brother. I will from this point on, be yours and Yukio's guardian. My name is Mephisto Pheles, or my public name Johann Faust the Fifth. I am the same clan as of you. I am the demon king of Time and Space. I do not wish to harm you in any way, after all, it was Shiro that summoned me." Mephisto explained, as I finally blacked out.

* * *

**So! How was the first chapter? i'm sorry if I did a bit terrible. I will simply use this as a test. You guys tell me what details I need to add and I'll try to use those tips in my next chapter. The rest Of the story might be 3rd POV after, but who knows? Anyway. until then. Buh-bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya! So, here's the first chapter of the story. I'd like to let you know, I need a beta reader because I think I'm lacking things. I'm sorry, but you guys aren't criticizing me, so I can't know what I'm missing! I know I'm missing some visual detail, but I'm not good at that either...**

** Anyway! I'd like to thank you for all the reviews. It wasn't much but they brightened me up. Especially Tsunashi777. I'd like to thank him for having me study Vali and Rizevim before continuing the story. It made me realize I had to check the Four Great for background info and I had to alter a tiny bit. Anyway. Enough from me. Enjoy!**

** By the way, I don't own Highschool DxD or Ao No Exorcist. Sank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

It had been three days since everything happened. And these past few days just adds more. I managed to get into Kuoh Academy—a place that recently turned co-ed, I met a hot crimson haired girl and managed to get aquainted with her, and finally...I got stabbed. But before I tell that part of the story, I'll have to recap the events before I had...gotten attacked.

I was packing my things in the monastary, not told about where I'll be going. 'Wait...does Yukio know..? About the past events..?' I thought, my tail swishing as I packed. 'No...it's best he doesn't get in this...it's my mess.' My eyes narrowed at the thought.

I was told I'd meet 'The Clown' outside the monastary at around 11:00AM. I probably had about twenty minutes left to pack, so I decided, "Screw it." And I sloppily stuffed in my clothes into two suitcases. "Now to get my mangas..."

I had begun walking for the large empty suitcase and walked over to my neat pile of mangas. I had arranged everything in order from A-Z, based on genres, and volumes. After that was done, it was already 11:15. "Shit!" I had made sure I had Kurikara and picked up two suitcases easily while dragging the bigger one with my tail and ran outside of the monastary.

When I had gotten outside, I hadn't seen him yet. "Where the hell is he..?" I looked around, I let go of my stuff and walked into the middle of the street. I had turned left and heard a car driving closer. It was coming from my right, so when I jerked my head toward that direction, I was face to face with an incoming pink limo. "Woah!" I jumped toward the sidewalk quickly and watched the car stop right where I had been standing.

"Oi! Watch where you're driving!" I scolded the pink limo as a tall man got out. Mephisto. Mephisto was wearing a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a pink tie, and a white suit shirt with a matching undershirt. He looked formal and well dress until...I realized what else he was wearing. He had jester-like pants and pointed shoes. Like. Really. Where did he come from? A pop-up book for devils?

"Wow! What a beautiful day to go out, yes?" He said, holding his wierd umbrella. "C'mon. Can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked, slightly impatient. "Ah, yes. I need to get you to a place where I can supervise you. Preferrably...a school." Mephisto said, catching me off guard. A school?! I had...not so pleasant memories of schools. Every school I went to, I got children badly injured, me badly injured, the teacher badly injured, or the classroom destroyed.

"The school you'll be going to is Kuoh Academy." Mephisto gave me a pamphlet on the school. "That school that recently turned co-ed?" I asked, scratching my head. "I prefer True Cross better." I said, looking through the pamphlet. "Yes well, too bad. As of today, you had gotten enrolled." Mephisto declared grabbing my suitcases and tossing it in the car. "Hey!" I shouted, obviously upset about the mishandling of my items.

"But wait...why a school? Won't others...see how different I am..? My tail...ears...teeth.." I said as I tried to describe the many features about my demonic self. "Remember...I can cast a powerful spell that only high power demons are able to see your demonic form." Mephisto reminded me as I got in the car. "I don't really have your uniform ready, so I guess your clothes now will do.." Mephisto sighed, and he climbed in.

What I was wearing...I was wearing a white hoodie with a greyish-black undershirt and dark blue jeans. I guess this really would do after all... "Anyway. This will lead directly to Kuoh Academy. Let's go!" Mephisto had begun whistling throughout the entire ride. 'This guy's annoying...' I thought bitterly as I looked around. After about a few minutes of driving, we had encountered a tunnel.

"So...can you explain to me why this school in particular? Why not True Cross Academy..?" I asked after a long moment of whistling started to get annoying...not that it was already..

"First...what about Yukio! Isn't he going to Kuoh Academy too?" I asked, remembering about not dragging Yukio into my situation. "I transferred him to True Cross Academy. He may be a devil too, but he's been doing your father's work since age seven. Naturally, he'd go to True Cross and become an exorcist. There, he's managed by Azazel...or was it Michael...yeah. Michael." Mephisto explained, as we exited the tunnel. "I'll tell you the rest later." Mephisto finished as a large school came into view.

"Huge!" I shouted, my eyes getting wide as I took in the view of the school. My tail had begun wagging furiously as I latched onto the door handle. "Excited, are we?" I nodded furiously at his question.

"Since you're fifteen, you're only gonna be a first year. Meet me after first class ends. I'll have to introduce you to Kuoh's director." Mephisto said, handing me a schedule. "Wait...I thought you were a director." I said, pointing at him, my tail slowly wagging as I put it away(meaning I had taken my shirt off and wrapped it around my stomach before putting it on). "Me? Oh dear heavens, no. Do you know how disastrous that'd be? I'm vice-director." Mephisto corrected me, as I thought, 'Vice-Director? Not much of a difference there..'

"That's right! I'll have to cast that spell." Mephisto said. The car had finally stopped and I jumped out. I was about to rush into the school and then a hand tugged on my kurikara making me fall flat on my face. In front of girls too. "Ufufufu, a new kouhai?" A raven haired female had walked by with a group of girls giggling and chatting. "Mephisto!" I shouted, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Right, right. Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto said, as a warm feeling engulfed me. "That should pull off the illusion of you looking human. Teeth and ears you can explain if you get caught. Tails and flames are a no-no." Mephisto lectured me as I got out. "What about—" I had been cut off as Kurikara had just been taken away from me. "Fujimoto is correct to keep with you at all times, but I'll need to make a seal on a backpack of some sort so I can seal it inside." Mephisto explained, as I somewhat panicked when my sword was taken away.

"It'll be fine. You'll get it when I meet you after first class." He explained causing me to calm down a bit. "Swear to god, if I burst into flames while reciting a math problem, I know who to crack open..." I muttered as I entered the school. I had recieved many stares and whispers the second I walked in.

As I entered the courtyard my eyes got wide. "Woah! Are you sure this is even a school?!" I half shouted, a group of girls muttering behind me. Probably about me...

I had gotten lost so I asked a small girl for directions. She didn't seem to talk much. She was kinda cute too..and kinda...young...she had white hair and hazel eyes. She also wore what the other girls wore—a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her breasts were kinda small but..'Hey! I'm not dad!' I thought, as I quickly jerked my gaze away from her chest.

"...here." She said as she jerked to a stop. I had gotten startled at her sudden stop of direction, so I stopped just centimeters before bumping into her. "Ah...thanks." I said with a smile, noticing she walked inside. "Same class as me..?" I thought, as I followed behind her.

"Class, we have a new student. Here he is." I had gotten a good look at the teacher trying to figure out what something was wrong. The teacher was female. Okay..? She had red hair and yellow tips at the end that made her hair resemble flames. She wore a revealing bikini top. That was normal. And short shorts. Some black stockings and those boots that have laces all the way to the top.

Wait. What kind of teacher wears a bikini top?! "O-Oi...Ms. Teacher..? What's with that get-up?" I asked, blushing slightly at the sight. I had looked at the class and I found the majority being girls. There were probably only five in the class, plus me. They seemed to be staring at something...

I tried to direct where they were staring at. And it was...the teacher's...oh. Those. "Ah. My name is Shura Kirigakure. Age twenty nine. Senior Ex— teacher! Now what's your name?" She asked after introducing herself. "Huh? My name is...Rin. Rin Okumura." I said shyly and bowed. I had walked over to the empty seat next to the same girl that helped me.

"Awesome! These desks are way bigger than the ones from the monastary!" I shouted, pounding the desk lightly.

"What's with that guy?"

"He's seems so...low class."

I heard girls mutter from behind me as I sighed, calming myself down. "Whatever.." I thought, shifting my gaze back and forth from the white haired girl and the whiteboard.

After about fourty minutes, class finally ends. "Finally," I got up and stretched and walked out, "now where is Mephisto..?" I had wandered the hallways for a few minutes. I considered myself lost until a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it bit the pant of my leg. "H-Hey! Hey!" It pulled me forward before letting go prompting for me to follow it.

"Eh..?" It looked at me and wagged its tail before it continued onward to a door. Poof! A pink shroud of smoke appeared for a few seconds before vanishing replacing the puppy with..."Mephisto?!" I shouted in shock, "Devils can transform?!"

"Hm? Oh dear heavens no. The Gehenna Clan is an exception." Mephisto explained as he held his hand out and wiggled his forefinger. "Now. Let's go. Someones waiting to meet you." Mephisto opened the door and I was greeted with a large office, it had two large windows adjacent to the door and a large desk in the middle. On the desk, I saw alot of scattered papers. 'Talk about messy..' I thought, looking around the room.

I saw many bookshelves and a golden, tall mirror resting on wheels, and three comfy chairs on each side next to the door. There were two more closer to the desk than the rest. On the left side of the wall, there was a counter that had a sink, a stove and a microwave along with an entire crate of insta-ramens. On the right side was a computer and an opened book with a wierd type of writing.

"Lord Gremory! Hello! I brought the boy." Mephisto said with a devilish grin, grasping my wrist and pulling me forward. "Ah! Mephisto! This is the boy. He seems...young. What happened to the other twin?" Lord Gremory said, as Mephisto took a position next to Lord Gremory. Lord Gremory was a tall man who had long crimson hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hmm...he seems to have the look of a delinquent. He's the one that inherited the flames right?" I heard Lord Gremory ask as Mephisto pulled out a long red strip of cloth. As he unfolded it, a long purple scabbard appears. "Ah that—!" Lord Gremory exclaimed as his eyes widened.

The sword was then unsheathed a quarter of a way and I felt a sudden blur in my vision. When my vision corrected, my senses seemed stronger. I looked at my hands and a light blue hue surrounds me. "Mirror." Mephisto rolled in a mirror and showed me what I looked like. I seemed taller, my eyes had turned light blue and my hair had blue flames had been flickering around parts of my body and my hair. My teeth and ears seemed pointier too. Especially my ears...my ears looked like an elf's.

Mephisto rolled the mirror away and walked back to his place next to Lord Gremory. "This is...this is 'Blue Flame' Satan...? What an extravagant creature..." Lord Gremory muttered, stroking his chin. "What do you plan on doing with him Mephisto? If the Angels and Fallen Angels find out about him? Especially since he's...awakened to his demonic power.." Lord Gremory asked. Mephisto had gone up to Lord Gremory's ear and whispered something that I couldn't hear, considering my enhanced hearing.

"Oh. I see..." Lord Gremory muttered, as Mephisto pulled away. "Thank you for coming here. I haven't caught your name yet." Lord Gremory said as I was about to walk out. "My name...? It's Rin. Rin Okumura." I replied with a wide smile. Mephisto then sheathed the blade and I reverted back to normal. "See you after class, Rin. You'll be housing in my quarters tonight." I heard Mephisto say, as I exitted.

I found out it was lunch time, so I decided find a place to nap. I had walked around the courtyard, noticing three boys peeking in a dojo. Mostly a female changing room of some sort.

I silently walked over to the three boys and said, "Enjoying the view?" I asked, the three boys nodding. "Well. My dad woulda been proud of you." I nodded in mock appreciation. They turned their heads over to me in horror, but they weren't afraid of me.

We were surrounded by girls dressed in kendo uniforms. "Oh! It's you three again! And you! Are you a pervert too?!" A brunette asked, holding her bokuto up at me threateningly. "O-Oi! I'm not in this!" I yelled in my defense.

"Perverts must not go unpunished!" She said as she swung her blade at me. I had ducked the blade and turned around to notice the other three guys were gone. 'They got away so fast...' I thought, sidestepping to dodge another swing.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" I caught the bokuto with my right hand, but I guess she must've swung harder than I realized cause the bokuto snapped in half after I stopped it suddenly.

I'd recieved gasps of shock. "Yeah! Like I said! I'm not a pervert. So don't lump me in with them!" I yelled at them as I walked away, a small flicker of blue flame appeared on the ground briefly before it disappeared. Once that commotion was done, I realized there was no more time to nap. It was time for next class.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself looking at the three same peeping toms all bruised and beaten in the hallway. "You guys. How'd you guys go down?" I asked, my arms crossed and I was trying to suppress a laugh. "They uh...got smart and...they surrounded us..." Came one brunette haired. He looked more handsome out of the three.

"Well. My name's Issei Hyoudo. And these are my two friends. Motohama and Matsuda. We're kinda looking for a fou—" I cut Issei off, "I'm sorry...but I don't want to. I'm not a pervert." I refused kindly, though holding my hand out. "However, I'm quite new and I'd need a couple people to talk to...so...I'll be glad to be your friend."

"Hm...sure. I could do that." Issei replied shaking my hand and he flashed me a brief grin. "Wait...what year are you in..?" Issei asked curiously. "Me? I'm a First year. You?" I asked, comfirming it.

"So you're my kouhai then. Well. Ours. We're second years." Issei replied. "Ah. Well. I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodluck getting girlfriends with that type of pervertedness you guys." I said teasingly, getting two hilarious reactions, but I was not expecting the next answer. "Well, actually, I already have one!" Issei said, with a cocky grin. "You won't last for more than a day with her." I replied.

"It's been a few days! Take that!" Issei shouted back as I raised my left hand up and signalled to shoo off. I had headed straight for the door, getting mixed stares and comments about the earlier event and me talking to the what I heard, 'Perverted Trio'.

* * *

I found myself wandering the grounds until I came upon an old building overlooking trees on the far side of the campus

I found a bench near the building and I layed down on it. I began thinking of the things that happened so far. "A demon huh...what's gonna happen to Yukio..?" I asked myself silently as my eyes slowly drifted asleep. I then woke up surrounded by darkness.

"Hello?!" I shouted, my voice bouncing everywhere. "This is the spawn of Satan...?" I heard a majestic voice. One that could give you hope. But to me, it gave me a small headache. "The spawn of Satan that inherited his flames. Hello, Devil. I am...the son of God. I have come to forewarn you of dangers. Dangers that you'd never believe." I heard the son of God say.

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked, looking around once again. "I am talking about the fact that your father wants you for his own purposes. The devils want you for their own purposes. Everything wants you—to destroy or to use. You are merely a tool for the world. I've no need for you. You aren't part of my plans" The son of God said, as I stared at nothing.

"I'm...I'm just a...tool. I was the screwed up son anyway..." I said, a small tear coming out of my left eye. Suddenly, A white light appeared and it seemed to get larger until it consumed the darkness. When the light finally cleared, I found a crimson haired girl looking at me. All I could see of her was from the neck above.

"H-Hi..?" I nervously said because honestly, she looks beautiful. "Hmm? You're finally awake. I was walking to club and then I find you sleeping near this old building." The crimson haired lady explained, as I got up groggily. I stretched out my arms and unconciously checked for Kurikara.

"Ahaha. Are you looking for something?" She asked as I was looking around for the Kurikara. "Eh? No. I'm...uh...I guess I lost it.." I said, remembering that Mephisto has it. 'Oh yeah, he didn't give it back..' I thought as I scratched my head. Then I realized, 'Shit! I forgot Mephisto needed me to meet someone!'

"Ah well. I'm Rias. Rias Gremory." She introduced herself as she bowed. I noticed her fully now. She had crimson red hair, long enough to reach her thighs with an ahoge on the top of her head. She had blue-green eyes and her breasts were...well...something that dad would talk about for ages.

"W-W-Wait! You're Lord Gremory's daughter?!" I asked in shock. Well. I guess it was kinda obvious. They both had crimson red hair. "Oh why yes. You know my father?" She asked curiously. "Y-Y-Yeah. I'm...I'm Rin! Rin Okumura!" I said, blushing slightly.

"Ohaiyo. Rin. I see you've met Lord Gremory's daughter.." A creepy voice said behind us and we both jump ahead in surprise. "Ah! Mr. Faust!" Rias exclaimed as she calmed down quickly. 'Mr. Faust?' I thought, looking at the two confused. "Wait...if you know Lord Gremory...and you—" I get cut off as a hand covered in a glove muzzles my voice.

"Ohaiyo, Rias. I see you've been aquainted with the new student. As you can see, we must leave now. I shall see you tomorrow." Mephisto jerked me by my collar and he brought his mouth to my ear. "We never speak of the presence of devils to others.." Mephisto whispered to me and pulled away from my ear, "Goodbye Rias. Tell your father I said hello."

He then proceeded to drag me to the parking lot where a pink limo was waiting. I had managed to see Rias one last time and flashed her a toothy grin. I got to see a cute smile before leaving. A smile I'd treasure for decades.

* * *

I had woken up in a small room, wiping drool right off my face. "Eh..? Where am I?" I got a good look around the room. It was fairly small. I was on a black leather couch with a brown coffee table in front of it, and right across it was a flat screen TV. The walls were decorated with Japanese scrolls and many posters about anime characters. And there were three doors. One had a peep-hole so that must've been the front door. Mephisto had come through another door carrying a tray of wrapped pastrami sandwiches in its wrapper. It still had its price tag.

"Tut, tut! I see you're awake!" Mephisto said, throwing me a sandwich. "Where are we?" I asked, unwrapping it. "At my apartment of course. We're not very far from the school. Just an eight minute walk from here to the school. I've prepared your stuff in a different room." Mephisto explained unwrapping a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

I had eaten half of my sandwich already as I moved over to explore the seemingly small but large apartment room. I opened a door which lead to a hallway of three doors. One must've been mine. I opened the first door—the bathroom. I went for the second door—locked. The final door—I had been greeted with a pink room. It had a decent sized bed placed next to the wall,a closet next to the door,and a desk with a computer on the other side of the room facing the bed. "Is...is this my room..?" I asked myself with a flat tone.

"Why yes. It should be quite comfy." Mephisto whispered behind me, his ear aligned with mine. "Shit!" I shouted and jumped away. I threw an instinctive punch as I landed and he seemed to catch it with ease.

"Now, now. I'm sure you'll love this place. I'm gonna go," Mephisto yawns, "to bed..." Mephisto said as he unlocked his door with an extremely bizarre key. Something I'm definitly not gonna be able to get a copy of. "Right...right..." I said as I looked around some more, spotting the Kurikara resting on the wall under the window frame.

"I think I'm just gonna watch TV or something.." I muttered walking over to the living room. I plopped myself onto the couch and I grabbed the TV remote on the coffee table.

For thirty minutes, I was flipping through the channels finding nothing interesting. I then heard my stomach rumbling. "Hehe...guess I'm hungry." I said, walking over to the kitchen. "Maybe some sukiyaki would do!" I said, gathering the neccessary ingredients for it. However, I noticed that the meat was missing.

"No! You can't have sukiyaki without the beef!" I shouted, walkig over to my room to grab Kurikara. I slung it over my shoulder and then I exitted the room. "Mephisto! I'm goin out to buy meat! I'm bringin' Kurikara just in case!" I shouted through his room, and then walking away to the front door. I had looked around for stray money first and then I patted my pockets having a rough and crusty feeling over one. I found a 1000¥ note in my pocket. How could I forget about this?!

"Mephisto! I'm goin!" I shouted, closing the door. I walked to the bottom of the apartment and exitted the doors and I met a chilly night. It was barely turning dusk but it was already chilly. "Now to find a convenience store..." I muttered, beginning my who-knows-how-long walk. I passed by an empty park, a gas station and a fountain until I finally reached a convenience store.

"Ah. There we go.." When the door was opened the bell rung and I walked inside. "Ohaiyo..." I muttered, passing a brunnete at the counter. He looked up at me when I entered. I then picked up a basket and began looking for the frozen aisles. I finally found it and opened the refridgerator. I picked up the beef and placed it into the basket, walking it over to the counter.

"That'll be 650¥." The man said, paying for my things as I gave him the 1000¥ note. "Your change." The man gave me my change and I thanked him and walked out, clutching the Kurikara on one hand and the bag of meat on the other. I had decided to walk through the park, thinking I'd want to see a view.

However, when I walked through the park, I saw someone familiar and a black winged female. "Isn't that...Issei!" I shouted, running over to him and getting the girl's attention. "Oh? Who's this? Help?" She asked, removing a spear made of light from Issei's stomach. "Y-Yuuma...but...why..?" I heard him ask, dropping my bag about to pull out my Kurikara. 'Wait...what if...? No...I can try to settle this without the sword. I'll  
Never use my sword. Ever.' I thought, before looking at Issei.

He looked at me weakly and then to Yuuma. "He was gonna be my friend...How dare you!" I shouted, running at Yuuma and struck her in the gut with such force, the impact caused her to push through many trees before stopping. "Argh...that hurt. How did you even..?" I heard her ask above me, and Issei and I both looked up. "Issei, hang on. I got this bitch." I said, before springing high to strike her head. Unfortunately, this spear made out of light struck me before I could get to her. Yet, I still managed to punch her cheek. She got forced to the ground and as I landed, I heard a loud crack a bit ways off from me.

I was assuming she was alive, but still badly injured. I knew that atleast a bit of my demonic powers were available for me without unsheathing Kurikara, but I also knew about my level of destruction. I remembered the times when I was little. I had punched dad with a decent speed yet his ribs still cracked. He got sent to the hospital that day. "Everything's...gonna...be fine..." I muttered, my vision blurring as I tried to get closer to Issei. It burned greatly when I got struck with this spear, so I tried pulling it out, hopefully trying to ease it. But, until I fully pulled it out, it hurted like hell.

After I pulled it out, I discarded it and I collapsed next to Issei. He was looking at me weakly giving me a small smile. "Oi..." I said, about to close my eyes, when suddenly, a red circle appeared near us. It looked like that time Mephisto was summoned by dad. But this time, it was red and had a different symbol on it. Before I finally drifted away from conciousness, I saw a flash of crimson. "R-Rias..?" Was the final thing I said before blacking out.

** And there we go! Chapter 1, finished. I hope the fighting wasn't too bad. I mean. I don't really remember writing a fight scene before...mostly cause this is my first fanfic. That I've ever published anyway... Uhh. I bet you'll be wondering why Rin was a single pawn. Well, for one, he doesn't have a Sacred Gear. Whis Kurikara was given to him—not implanted in him. Unless you guys want me to give him one? Oh! And to balance out his pawn status, I have turned him into a special mutated piece. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! Now lemme sleep.**


End file.
